ADMIT IT!
by Annzy Bananzy
Summary: Marik writes fanfiction, Marik knows Bakura loves him, and Marik happens to have a facebook account for his fanfic page... So Marik tries to get Bakura to admit the truth. But then he finds out a shocking discovery...


Okay, so a while back I got into an argument with Bakura on Facebook, and I decided to turn it into a fanfic! XD This is purely written for amusement.

This is a collaboration story with midknightXXX - good internet friend of mine (who I will be meeting IN PERSON on SUNDAY!-! Can't wait!-!-! =DDD ). Check her out!

NOTE: Fanfiction doesn't allow the use of the 'greater than' or 'less than' signs to be used, so whenever I want to use either sign I will use: "^" Okay? But I will also use that sign for this emoticon: "^^" so… I know it will get a little confusing… but please bear with me. One ^ equals greater than or less than, and two ^^ equals emoticon…

* * *

Hello, it's Marik Ishtar. Before I begin my tale, I need to give a little introduction…

First off, a lot of people have guessed it… A lot of people say they 'knew' it all along, and the truth is… Yes, my tan is natural.

I'm just kidding. ;) The truth is…

I am a Thiefshipper.

… I am a fanfiction writer…

And I freaking LOVE Bak-I mean, _torturing_ Bakura… Yes, that's what I meant…

You see, I have a fanfiction profile, my username being Princess Marika.

… I know what you're thinking, but you see I chose that name because in the fan fiction world I am a… girl…

It's only so that no one will be able to figure out it's me! Especially not Bakura… we _constantly_ make fun of all the thiefshipping related pieces, so… if he figured out I _ship it_ I'd never hear the end of it. Plus, all my fangirls/boys would constantly PM me if they knew it was me… Even if the vast majority would just think I'm a very dedicated role-player.

Anyway, I've gotten pretty popular in the fan fiction world surprisingly. I think it's the hidden power of being an anime character that boosts my popularity, but whatever. It's not that hard to believe considering I always write in character. XP Anyways, later I had decided to get a Facebook page for my fanfiction account, seeing as how a lot of other author's were doing it. It became pretty big, bigger than I had expected it to be anyways, and soon it was a buzzing hub of activity.

And then Bakura found me.

Of course, he didn't know it was _me_… I knew it was him because he told me what his _actual_ profile looked like. It would have been damn hard to find amidst all the role-players out there…

But, since Bakura found me, it got me to wondering…

Did he… _read_ my thiefshipping fanfics?

I don't remember receiving any flames… did he just stumble across it accidentally? Or does he like thiefshipping too…? …

O.o The thought makes me feel like I was floating…

Well, either way, Bakura Necrophades had posted on my wall: "Why is my hikari in your profile picture? I'm obviously much better than he is!"

I smiled at the comment. It was true - my profile picture was of Ryou. "Princess Marika" _loved_ Ryou, but I didn't. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and all, but I much prefer 'Kura. I mainly just did that to, again, throw 'Kura off and make sure he doesn't find me.

Luckily, Princess Marika has the _perfect_ answer to that question.

So, let the games begin…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Why is my hikari in your profile picture? I'm obviously much better than he is!**

_**Princess Marika**_**: Your hikari is in my profile picture because he's nicer than you are ;P Though I agree that you are awesome ;) Plus, he doesn't get enough screen-time.**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Exactly! There's a reason for that, you know… ;)**

_**Princess Marika:**_** Oh? And what might that be…? (XD)**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: HE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MY GREATNESS! ^:O Just ask my annoying fan girls.**

I laugh. It's just like him to bring up his fangirls. He is _way_ too proud of them, I swear, and yet he's so mean to them sometimes…

_**Princess Marika**_**: But without him there is no you is there? ^:D So I think he is awesome! Besides that - he is so much CUTER than you, sure you might be hot, but girls LOVE cute~!**

… I'm roleplaying okay? Don't give me that look! But it's true that Ryou's cute… It's kind of blinding actually… And to answer _all_ of your questions, yes, I do think Bakura's hot. I AM NOT SAYING THAT AGAIN.

I look at the page and then, on a second thought, add:

**And are you calling me annoying? ;) **

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Check the numbers, I have way more fangirls than he does. ^:) And it depends, will you change the picture? *OOC Puppy Eyes***

I burst out laughing. Is it just me? Or is Bakura way more… _open_ online? I guess he has no qualms saying that to a fangirl, besides, he's probably not _really_ giving Puppy Eyes to a computer screen, right? Though that mental image is hilarious…

_**Princess Marika**_**: Where are you getting your information from?-! Your conceited ego? And you with puppy eyes? … BWA HA HA HAAA! XDDD Lol, if I put you in the picture it's going to be a Thiefshipping pic, mind? ^:D**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: No, it was a vote! Youtube BakuraThiefPuppy and check the video titled The Results of Who's Hotter. So THERE! As for thiefshipping… I choose not to comment other than say I accept that picture. **

I stare at the screen, sure that it must be broken or something.

Another truth is I _know_ that Bakura likes me. The only reason I act so oblivious is because it's _damn_ good fun! I'm not really as dumb as I act in the abridged series either, I'm just trying to be comical, and acting dumb is apparently comical in this century. I usually get all the innuendos, and I usually know what everyone's talking about, and so it was easy to pick up on his hints. Bakura _knows_ I'm not a moron either, we just act like I am for the fans. :P Sorry to crush your dreams. And he knows I pick up on his innuendoes and hints, but he thinks that I think that he's just kidding around, when really I know that he's serious.

… That made sense right?

Also, in reality I'm not in denial about being gay.

I just act that way because I want _him_ to admit that _he_ loves _me_ before _I_ admit anything at all! So really, _he's_ the one in denial!

This may be my only chance to make him say it first.

_**Princess Marika**_**: Arrgh… I've seen that before XP I can't argue with facts… **(Note: I honestly don't care about the fangirl factor) **Fine, you have more fangirls than he does… Happy? And admit it! You love Marik~! ^: ) You can't be my profile pic until you say you love him~! ^:D MUA HA HA HA HAAA!**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: I'm always right, mortal. And I can't admit something that isn't true. *OOC Blush***

Oh Ra… is he really blushing? I've always wanted to see that in real life… I can picture it, but it's not the same, you know?

_**Princess Marika**_**: XDDD Damnit! You blushing is my one weakness! Hmm… But if you can't admit the TRUTH then you can't be my profile pic ^;)**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: You're enjoying this aren't you?**

_**Princess Marika**_**: More than you can possibly imagine XDD Notice how you're still not my profile pic? I wonder why that is ^:D**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Fine, I like Marik, alright?-!**

My face lights up in a giant grin. FINALLY! He admitted it! But, curiously, I refresh the page and sure enough, he had added three more comments:

**. . .  
As a partner…  
IN CRIME!**

I feel rage boil up inside me. How dare he just not admit it! Come on Bakura! What are you afraid of? You already know I'm gay, so what do you have to lose by admitting your feelings?

However, since I'm not Marik right now, I can't yell at him… So I go for a different approach:

_**Princess Marika**_**: XDD You sneaky little THIEF! How dare you cover yourself! Hmm… Not good enough for me ^:) Get rid of the last three comments and MAYBE you'll be my profile pic ^:D**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: NO. I shall leave it at that for that is the truth! **(Pfft, yeah right) **Maybe if you brought Marik here, things would be different, but he's not so my answer remains.**

My heart leaps. How would me being there change things? He'd deny it even more than that? Or would he admit it…

I'm _so_ tempted to switch back to my regular Facebook account and comment, just to see how he reacts. But he'd get suspicious if Princess Marika stopped commenting right when Marik Sebastian Ishtar III started, so I decide to say:

_**Princess Marika**_**: REALLY?-! Because you know Marik liked my page too right? It would be so easy to write on his wall right now… ^:3**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Nope, only if he's right here and he's not so THERE. (I believe you have a picture to change since I did as you asked without sending you to the Shadow Realm…) **

I growl. Bakura's really pushing my buttons… I open up a new window to Google and type in Thiefshipping. Then, I respond:

_**Princess Marika**_**: Grah, FINE! Give me a minute to find a good one…**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Why thank you, my dear!**

_**Princess Marika**_**: Save the "my dear" comment for Marik fluffy…**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: HE'S MY CRIME PARTNER AND NOTHING MORE. ^:P**

_**Princess Marika**_**: Keep telling yourself that :P Denial's not just a river in Egypt you know…**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Hmf. *Arms crossed***

All the while I had been looking for a good thiefshipping picture, but most of them were a little… _too_ graphic and lemon-y. I wanted a more… _innocent_ picture if you will, a simple one of us kissing without our hands roaming. -_-" But it's so hard to find! What are with these perverted fans? Grah… anyways, I respond:

_**Princess Marika**_**: Heheh XD It is so hard to find the Thiefshipping pic I want…**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Dare I ask what that is? I have to go do British things now. I hope to see my face when I return!-!**

I chuckle. British things? Bakura _had_ taken an awful liking to his abridged self…

_**Princess Marika**_**: Yeah yeah, whatever… do your British things, and do them with Ryou, 'cause he is still so KAWAII! :3 **

I decided to torture him some more about Ryou for fun. XD

I wait for a few minutes for him to respond, but apparently he actually _is_ doing British things because he's not typing back…

I focus on finding a good Thiefshipping picture on Google, and when I can'tfind an innocent enough one, I go on to Deviantart in the hopes it will be better suited for my needs. Then, I find it! The perfect picture to torture 'Kura with - a well-done pencil drawing of us kissing entitled: "Need You Like Oxygen."

YES! I can't _wait_ to see 'Kura's reaction! I save the picture onto my computer and upload it as my new Facebook profile picture with the caption: "Bakura wanted me to change my profile pic, so I did ^:3 Enjoying it Bakura? You should be." Then I post: "Bakura made me change my profile picture… HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW BAKURA? ^:D" on my wall, and I wait for Bakura to respond…

Soon he does comment on my new profile picture:

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: O_O *dies in a corner***

I crack up - I had _not_ been expecting that reaction! I had been expecting anger, or annoyance, anything but that!

_**Princess Marika**_**: Lol XD Do you want me to change it back now? **

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: I… Just… 0_0 **

_**Princess Marika**_**: XDD **

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: WAIT 'TIL MARIK SEES THIS! XD He'll just DIE! **

I laugh out loud. I was used to seeing stuff like this, but I had to admit, the art was _really_ good… It made me imagine what kissing Bakura would actually feel like…?

_**Princess Marika**_**: XDDD You should have just admitted it Bakura~! (I didn't draw that btw)**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: THERE'S NOTHING TO ADMIT! (If I could draw like that…)**

My eyes widen. Is he saying what I _think_ he's saying…? I type back hurriedly:

_**Princess Marika**_**: THERE IS EVERYTHING TO ADMIT! And if you could draw like that WHAT Bakura…? ^:)**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Uhh… Then I'd draw your head separate from your body! With lots of blood! And gore! And not a SINGLE flower! MWAHAHAHAHA! **

_**Princess Marika**_**: But you don't know what I look like Bakura ^:) Are you sure you wouldn't draw pictures of MARIK? (Specifically of you and him… TOGETHER? ^:D )**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: I'd Improvise! And the only time I'd draw Marik would be if I were drawing him DEAD.**

I shake my head at Bakura's persistence, and then the perfect comeback comes to me:

_**Princess Marika**_**: Or maybe instead of him being 'dead' he would be 'sleeping' and you would be his Prince Charming and kiss him awake…?**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: I… WHAT? O_O . . . You must be a fangirl, that's the only explanation. **

I immediately 'liked' that statement because it was completely false. XD I then respond with:

_**Princess Marika**_**: I am a fangirl! Have you READ my stories? (Never mind - of course you have ^:3)**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Why yes I have… (((((You should end RSL with Thiefshipping winning over angst…))))) ^:(**

**…(((((Says Marik…)))))**

Ah yes, RSL… that's an abbreviation for one of my stories, and I made it a Angstshipping+Psychoshipping versus Thiefshipping+Deathshipping (versus Bronzeshipping +Tendershipping but that's the least likely to happen) story simply because I wanted to try my hand at something other than Thiefshipping. I know this sounds repetitive, but I also wanted to throw Bakura off some more. I'm not going to give you a summary of the story though; all you have to know is what I've told you. :P

_**Princess Marika**_**: Hmmm… Wait and see~! Say you LOVE~! Marik! PWEEEAAASE? *shows picture of Marik with puppy dog eyes* **

Just then, my "Notifications" tab has a little "1" on it, so I click it and see that Bakura commented on my previous statement of: "Yeah yeah, whatever... do your British things, and do them with Ryou, 'cause he is still so KAWAII! :3" with:

**Oh, Japanese for stupid? ^;)**

Since I am Princess Marika right now, and 'she' loves Ryou, I have to respond with:

_**Princess Marika**_**: NO! Japanese for C-U-T-E! CUTE!**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Baka…**

_**Princess Marika**_**: You're the baka… and a COWARD! **

He _is_ a coward for not admitting how he feels… again, _what is he afraid of?_

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: I'm not a coward, you stupid mortal fan girl!**

_**Princess Marika**_**: PROVE IT! Say you love Marik! **

It was just then that he responded to my comment of: "Hmmm… Wait and see~! Say you LOVE~! Marik! PWEEEAAASE? *shows picture of Marik with puppy dog eyes*" with:

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Woah, Woah, WOAH! You're going a bit overboard, aren't you? *Sweats* You know, 'love' is a VERY strong word…**

_**Princess Marika**_**: But you're a strong person aren't you Bakura? Or maybe you can't… HANDLE it? ^:3 And here I thought you were better than Ryou…**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Oh look… More British things! Bye for now!**

_**Princess Marika**_**: DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE! Or I WILL write a one-shot with you kissing Marik awake~! **

I'll admit, I had been thinking about it… Might as well threaten him with it huh? However, he doesn't respond… In fact, he doesn't respond for ten minutes! I feel rage erupt inside me as I type:

**YOU ARE A BIG FAT COWARD BAKURA! ^: (**

He doesn't respond to that one for a while… actually, he doesn't respond to that for A WHOLE HOUR! That jerk! I growl, but as I'm sitting there waiting for him to respond, my "Notifications" tab has a little "1" on it, so I click it and see that "Ani Mulligan" commented on my post: "Bakura made me change my profile picture… HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW BAKURA? ^:D"

_**Ani Mulligan**_**: *takes a look at picture* *passes out from blood loss***

I almost fall out of my chair from laughter. There's a true fangirl for you! Passing out from blood loss… HA! Not even _I_ did that the _first_ time I encountered Thiefshipping! My first Thiefshipping _lemon_ is an entirely different story though…

_**Princess Marika**_**: You should read the argument me and Bakura had! XDD Here's a link! **(I then provided her with the link to his original post, and then I said: ) **And then it continues at: **(and provided her with the link to my brand new profile pic).

_**Ani Mulligan**_**: WIN. Just win. This conversation almost made me fall out of my chair, laughing like a Bakura. Major XDDDDDDDDD.**

_**Princess Marika**_**: ISN'T IT HILARIOUS? XDD And then Bakura just LEFT because I was winning! Coward… Can't just admit it can he?**

_**Ani Mulligan**_**: Absolutely. Poor little Bakura, hiding in a corner. XD Or should I say the closet? XD**

This time I actually _did_ fall out of my chair. Most people think _I'm _in the closet, so this was a very humorous change to me!

_**Princess Marika**_**: I think closet is more accurate XD**

_**Ani Mulligan**_**: Very true. Oh, poor Bakura is probably reading this… Sorry, 'Kura~! It's the truth!**

_**Princess Marika**_**: I don't care! He is a coward! I want to get him back out here so he can ADMIT THE TRUTH DANG IT! *glare* I know you're still here 'Kura…**

The comment chain ended there, for right now at least, but then I looked at my new profile picture's comments and saw Bakura replied to that one.

(Previously):

_**Princess Marika**_**: But you're a strong person aren't you Bakura? Or maybe you can't… HANDLE it? ^:3 And here I thought you were better than Ryou…**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Oh look… More British things! Bye for now!**

_**Princess Marika**_**: DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE! Or I WILL write a one-shot with you kissing Marik awake~!YOU ARE A BIG FAT COWARD BAKURA! ^:(**

(Now):

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: No, I'm someone who enjoys doing British things. Besides, you can't compare me to my hikari because I am so much better than him in every way.**

**So there!**

_**Princess Marika**_**: If you're so much better than him prove you're strong by handling the word 'love!' I bet Ryou has no problems saying that word… I bet HE'D say he loves Marik~! **

… I know that Ryou has absolutely no problems saying that word, but I'm not entirely sure if he likes _me_ per _say_…

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: What, are you an angstshipper?-!**

_**Princess Marika**_**: You've read RSL, what do you think bad boy? ;) **

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Yes, and it disgusts me! My body cuddling HIM?-! (Thiefshipping…)**

_**Princess Marika**_**: XD lol. So you DO like Marik ^: ) Thiefshipping boy. **

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: NO I DON'T.**

_**Princess Marika**_**: YES YOU DO! ADMIT IT!-!-!**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: NO I DON'T. (Well, let's see how RSL turns out first…)**

_**Princess Marika**_**: But that'll take a while…**

I honestly have _no idea_ when that thing's going to be finished, I already have 106,192 words on it and it's not even a quarter of the way done yet… So Bakura's next statement had me steaming:

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Exactly ^:D **

_**Princess Bakura**_**: I hate you… just as much as you love Marik ^:3 **

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: So you love me?**

I swear I was so tempted to type: "YES!" but that would blow my cover, so instead I say:

_**Princess Marika**_**: Let me rephrase myself - I hate you with a burning passion just like you love Marik with a burning passion ^:)**

I wait for him to respond again, but he doesn't respond to that one again… He instead responds to my statement of: "I don't care! He is a coward! I want to get him back out here so he can ADMIT THE TRUTH DANG IT! *glare* I know you're still here 'Kura…"

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! (Ani, you have a very special place in the Shadow Realm waiting for you…)**

OH CRAP! I can't tell if he's joking or not! If I piss him off enough he just might do it too, and this poor girl thinks he's just a role-player! Ah well, we'll have to see how this goes.

_**Princess Marika**_**: DON'T YOU DARE HURT ANI!-!-! ^:( NOW IT'S PERSONAL! (Say you love Marik and I'll forgive you (; )**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: NO. You can't boss me around just because you're a fangirl! ^:( Let's hear what Ani has to say… **

_**Princess Marika**_**: I don't know if she's online… But I'm fairly certain that she wouldn't want to go to the Shadow Realm…**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: But she'd see Ryou there! (Yes, he's there now…)**

It's times like these I wish I knew if Bakura was telling the truth or not… But, since I'm supposed to love Ryou, I say:

_**Princess Marika**_**: … WHAT?-? HOW DARE YOU!-!-! You hurt my little Ryou-chan~! D: Aaargh, THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO DIE!**

_**Ani Mulligan**_**: I am online. But I'm freaking scared now. O_O**

_**Princess Marika**_**: I am so sorry Ani XD**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: ^:D MWAHAHAHA! Your precious 'Ryou-chan' is being eaten by the shadows as we speak!**

_**Princess Marika**_**: NOOOO!-!-! (I'm changing my profile pic back to honor him…)**

I go to my home page and do just that - change my picture back to Ryou. Then I go back to see:

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: NOOOOOOOOO! (You wouldn't dare!)**

_**Princess Marika**_**: I just did ^:3 That's what you get for hurting Ryou-chan!**

_**Ani Mulligan**_**: Yes, change it. I don't want a place in the shadow realm! Unless Bakura is there and is shirtless… *nosebleed***

Again, there's a fangirl for you. And please, Bakura shirtless is nothing special. I've seen him swimming a ton of times… I look at the comments and decide to say:

_**Princess Marika**_**: I just want my Ryou-chan back~! (And for Bakura to admit that he loves Marik)**

_**Ani Mulligan**_**: I second this motion.**

_**Princess Marika**_**: It's two against one Bakura… what do you have to say now?**

_**Ani Mulligan**_**: Yes, tell us, Bakura~!**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Check your wall. I have made a proposition. (I have to leave for a while though… do me a favor and die while I'm gone).**

I raise an eyebrow at his statement and go back to my wall. Sure enough, he posted:

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: I'll make you a final deal, stupid mortal. I say I like Marik and you make your profile picture of just me. Do you accept? **

I smile brightly. FINALLY! I type as fast as I can:

_**Princess Marika**_**: I accept =) **

Then here's where things get… confusing, Bakura actually _did_ have to leave and what he was doing I have no idea whatsoever… While he was gone, I chatted with two of my fans for a while, in which we kind of made fun of him - a lot. XD We also complained how he wasn't responding. Another thing surprised me though - one person admitted to being a fan_boy! _He immediately earned my respect because I could _never_ admit I was a fanboy… That kid has guts. Of course he also wanted to go to the shadow realm, so maybe he has problems…

Then, Bakura was finally back online!

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: How dare you! I was actually gone you stupid fangirls/boys! And maybe I won't say it now that I've been disrespected so much… SO HA! (P.S. Ani, you're doomed. Have fun with Ryou who by the way never takes off his shirt.)**

_**Princess Marika**_**: Okay, then you won't be my profile pic.**

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: … Damn fangirl…**

I sighed. At this rate, Bakura would NEVER admit it! So I decided to go for the "I'm sorry" approach hoping it would speed things up.

_**Princess Marika**_**: I'm sorry )= I'm just fangirling… Forgive me? *puppy dog pout***

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: Princess, you are definitely not forgiven. That profile pic better be friggin' EPIC, okay?-! Look at your wall in 30sec**

_YES!_ I scream in my head, _FINALLY HE'LL ADMIT IT! _I hurriedly go back to my wall, and Bakura _did_ write something!

_**Bakura Necrophades**_**: I 'love' Marik. **

**((I better see a damn epic picture, got it girl?))**

… THAT NO GOOD LYING SON OF A BITCH!

I take a deep breath, but it doesn't qualm my anger. HOW DARE THAT JERK USE QUOTES! I refresh the page, hoping for his sake that he commented saying that he was just kidding.

Instead, he said:

**Look Princess, I don't love Marik… At all.**

Annoyed to all hell that he just _won't admit the damn truth_, I type back:

**Yes you do! Admit it without using quotes this time!-!**

What he sent back made me freeze. I stared at the screen dumb-founded for a good minute. It couldn't be true… He had to be lying… But, But why?-! Why would he do that?

**No I don't.**

**Ryou does.**

**He even has a picture of him on his wall! It's pathetic, really…**

…

No way.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER~! XD The cliffhanger was actually midknight's idea, and we both agreed it was good ;) Do you guys want another chapter of this nonsense…? REVIEW IF YOU DO.

Here's the link to Need You Like Oxygen (You need to delete the spaces though, sorry): http: /browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh=§ion=&q=Need+you+like+oxygen+thiefshipping/d30x4kt

All dialogue of "Bakura Necrophades" is property of midknightXXX, who was the one who played Bakura on my wall. :3 Good job girl!

All of the comments used here can be found on my face book page: "Annzy." We just edited a few, added some stuff, and cut some stuff to make it go better with the story…

If you want the original, hilarious, uncut dialogue (and a TON more of it), here are the links (still need to delete spaces though):

http: /www. facebook. com/ ?story_fbid=246609978695538&id=232291080127428¬if_t=feed_comment

http: /www. facebook. com/ ?fbid=250996408256895&set=a.232291593460710.59197.232291080127428&type=1&theater

http: /www. facebook. com/ ?story_fbid=250996658256870&id=232291080127428

http: /www. facebook. com/ ?story_fbid=251056584917544&id=232291080127428&cmntid=251117384911464

http: /www. facebook. com/ ?story_fbid=251110258245510&id=232291080127428


End file.
